A darker soul
by Youngtrick
Summary: A kinder soul may be the one you show the people and parade as a hero but to win a war to make the decisions that will end in death will need a darker more jaded soul. An ancient vampire lord dragonborn is sent to the RWBY universe and now must fight as he always had.
1. Arrival

So this is going to be a darker dragonborn being sent to Remnant that means he chose to join the thieves guild , join the dark brotherhood, and join the vampires. He is a stealth archer who uses necromancy, one handed perks and destruction magic and uses alchemy and blacksmithing. He is not unfeeling just doesn't care about people he does not know. His armors are the thieves guild armor, nightingale armor, ancient dark brotherhood armor, royal vampire armor. please note I will be using a few mods , unique uniques mod royal armory mod metals of the old kindom the undeath mod and the vile art of necromancy these are mods that I regularly use and find that they enhance gameplay without breaking it. But he will be softening as he goes but it will be awhile also he will be using hellsing ( anime ) vampire lore as well as regular lore that being that as long as he has blood ( souls ) he is immortal but as he goes on he will stop using his darker powers and replaceing necromancy with illusion and the like this will be taking place long after the events of skyrim also the only people , gods , demons , whatever they are , he worships are Sithis , Nocturnal, and occasionally Akatosh. With this in mind I do have one mod that is lore friendly but adds a lot including a mobile home I plan on using I will do my best to explain the mod and any others I use but I recommend watching Zero Period Productions AHO mod playthrough as he get most of the side quests and lore. Also this fic is more than anything a test for future mods as a ,will mods work in fanfiction, for example I have in mind a fallout modded fanfiction in mind let me know what you guys think and so please review and I do not own RWBY or The Elder Scrolls

He stopped his hand an inch from her neck, from the blood within. They had attacked him and he had responded in kind and he had shown them the power of an ancient vampire lord but as he prepares to drive the blade of woe through the small red wearing girl he stops as soon as a drop of blood hits the air. Vampires do more than just drink their preys blood they could literally taste the soul of the one who's blood they drank and all he could smell was something he hadn't smelled in centuries, pure innocence as if this girl had never even had a thought of hurting someone he dropped his blade and , as softly as a 4,000 year old vampire could bit her neck he heard one of the others yell out a name , the girls name " Ruby!"

1 day earlier

Ysmir , as he had forgone his true name long ago , sat in castle Voukar and drank blood from his chalice as the two lower vampires argued over some unimportant matter as always. He was now one of the oldest vampires in Tamriel after the dawnguard and what was left of the vigilantes attacked the castle they were defeated but had mages specially trained in magic against vampires and while he had almost transcended the weaknesses of the lower vampires that could not be said for his subordinates. He supposed he missed them but he had stopped bothering with emotion after his last true freind Serrana had been killed by a young vampire named Frost who thougt he should be incharge and so had her killed in order to devastate Ysmir but instead of licking his wounds he went on a warpath and destroyed all of Frost's bars before finally draining the upstart of every drop of his vampiric blood.

As he sent them away with an answer he felt more than saw the tear in mundus as a being of incredible power came through . " " Hemara its been centuries I had hoped to never see you again demon." As the mass of tentacles and eye chuckled " My champion you wound me so but if you must know I require you to complete a new task in another realm one where magic has all but died off." Now that got Ysmir's attention it had been to long since he had gone and done anything really 300 year at least. He was somewhat missing marching all over Skyrim. And so using magic he had found from the psijic order teleported to his seconds room. He tells the only person he had even the slightest amount of respect for that he would be gone , patently for a few centuries and that he would be incharge.

With a chain of command set he went to retrieve his mementos. His antient shrouded armor , as he had rebuilt the brother hood and led ththem from the castle , his thieves guild armor as he was a thief millennia ago before he was even the dragonborn, and , possibly his favorite, the nightingale armor as if shadows woven into fabric. He uses a spell he created to open his own portal to oblivion and store his armor , he got tired of lugging a giant backpack around.

Next he enters a room that he was pround and greedy of his weapons room ( I hate to break the flow but I need to remind everyone that this will use mods that change the looks of weapons especially unique weapons I will do my best to explain them). He grabbed one of his favorite swords the nightingale blade , and bow, bragonbane a blade that was longer and more curved than regular katanas and was made from legendary dragon bone with small spikes marking a swirl around the hilt , next his favorite dagger the blade of woe , a large dagger shaped like a rectangle with a point on top and split down the middle around the hilt was what looked like a cord of bone endin in two skeletal figures on ethier side of the blade.

He considers taking his daedric and holy relics but designed against it as to make it more of a challenge he dose how ever take the staff of magnus as it was the only staff he carries and , do to being the tool of a god never need rechargeing ( I'm sorry but I realy can't explain the way the staff looks if you want check out unique uniques for a look).

Armed and armored he decides to keep on his royal armor and carry the blade of woe for now. He teleports back to his room to pack up some alchemy tools and ingredients. And so finally ready he walk to hemara and says " I will go but I must know what you need." " There is a silent war between the antient wizard and the eldrich queen and I wish to have a say as you are my link to the physical word you must go." Ysmir agrees and feels the fading that he has come to associates with traveling between dimensions with hemora.

As he sat waiting for Qrow's update Ozpin saw somthing on the camera he had in emrald forest. A man in lightly armored clothing and a blade at his side dropped from nowhere. He considers his options and decides to send a new team to investigate and chooses team RWBY .

As Ruby and team got onto the bullhead she was excited for her teams first real misson. " I cant believe professor Ozpin chose us for this misson , mabye we will fight some antient grimm , or ." Weiss cut her off " Did you not listen at all we're just there to observe for when a senior team arrives back from this weeks missons." Yang than says " True but it is nice to have dreams."

As Ysmir walked to the nearest source of blood he could smell he was slightly weakened from the journey so his red eyes were glowing do to him lacking the fine control needed to repress it. As he walked he noticed four beings coming towards him as he turns to look at them they immediately draw their weapons .

As team Rwby approaches the clearing they see a humanoid shape and as they get closer look they see it has glowing red eyes and they all prepare for battle. " Weiss keep it still for Yang to beat fast so we can go." As Weiss uses her glyphs to dash forward she uses her dust to freeze the grimm in place. Yang sees this and prepares to beat it in one hit. Ths last thing any of them expected was for it to break free and grab Yang by her face.

When he saw then draw weapons he had thought they would question him and he could have them take him to there leader but even as powerful as he is he gave into the most dangerous of all habits, hubris. He was so sure in his power he couldn't react when the white clothed one dashed as fast as a vampire and uses some sort of enchanted weapon to freeze him he then saw the yellow and brown one about to hit him and he gets ... agitated. He breaks the prison of ice then grabs the flying girl by the face and proceeded to slam the back of her head in to the tree next to him. Repeatedly. When she stopped struggling he let her drop the turned to the other three.

Ruby was shocked Yangs semblance would usually let her absorb damage but he had weakened her aura before knocking her out and she rushed him " Blake try to tie it up." Blake nods and throws her blade.

Ysmir sees the black wearing girl throw some sort bladed weapon attached to a ribbon. As it passes him he grabs the ribbon and swing the girl around until he slams her into a tree.

Blake had planed to have the blade shoot into the grimms back but it grabbed the ribbon and , as it was tied around her arm she couldn't let go, began to swing her aound and then slammed her side into a tree and if she guessed cracked a rib.

Ruby takes a slash a it but he grabs her cloak and throws her then turns to the one in white she seems to be using a rune of somekind but he uses paralysis before she finishes meaning she was now immobile he then turns to the leader the small girl in red.

As he approaches her he , for the first time , draws his blade. He grabs her by her shirt and lifts her up he prepares to kill her as an example and so thrusts the blade forward.

He stopped his hand an inch from her neck, from the blood within. They had attacked him and he had responded in kind and he had shown them the power of an ancient vampire lord but as he prepares to drive the blade of woe through the small red wearing girl he stops as soon as a drop of blood hits the air. Vampires do more than just drink their preys blood they could literally taste the soul of the one who's blood they drank and all he could smell was something he hadn't smelled in centuries, pure innocence as if this girl had never even had a thought of hurting someone he dropped his blade and , as softly as a 4,000 year old vampire could bit her neck he heard one of the others yell out a name , the girls name " Ruby!"

Ruby was scared the grimm , person , thing had beaten them all with no effort and now was preparing to stab her but as soon as the blade drew blood he stopped and she saw somthing other than indifference and anger a look of pure shock beforle he dropped his knife and bit her neck. She heard her sister yelling " Ruby" but was distracted as instead of pain the bite felt oddly nice.

As he released her he puts her down the looks at the in coming flying machine. A girl in a hat and some kind of glasses , a boy with blades on his wrists and seemed to be blind , a giant of a man with some sort of broadsword on his back. And most interesting a girl with rabbit ears . He had never heard of a beastkin like this but it had been a few centuries since he was last to akavir mabye she was part of a new species.

As team CFVY got off the bullhead they prepared for battle but they saw three of the four members of a first year team down for the count and one lookinlooking at the red eyed man in fear and awe. As they drew there weapons the man asks " Could one of you tell me who sent you I would very much like to meet them and ask them a few ... questions as to why I was attacked "

A short chapter I know but this was stastarted before my grandmothers accident and I lost some interest but I am glad to say she will be heading home soon so hopefully I can get a normal schedule for updates but The Fox School will for now remain my main fic as I said at the beginning this fic is a test to see how well mods can work in fanfiction so please review and let me know what you think. Also I am leaning towards dragonborn x RWBY but remember he is older than any of them put together so let me know what you think. Bye everyone have a good one.


	2. Update

Ok this story is currently not being updated but a different Skyrim Rwby fiction is coming going to be titled a blade in the dark. It will have Team rwby an jnpr going to skyrim. So that will be in work soon. but this story might be updated when I have an idea but I realized I did this wrong and it needs refinement. Also anyone waiting for the next Fox school don't worry its coming soon and will have a bot more story then combat this time around so look forward to that. And with that have a good one and I will try to update soon.


End file.
